familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison witness
Plot *Opie and Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian and Cleveland and Quagmire wakes up out of there sleep and then leaves the house while they get a car and then they drive. Opie gets a call from Jack Ferara and tells him that Opie is after the prison witness Keith (Victor Rasuk) and then Opie calls him about it and then he heads to the prison and then finds Keith outside. Opie enters the prison with Keith coming and then Keith opens the door for Opie to know where the prison building is located and then they head inside and then he locks the door. Opie and Foaud finds Police lieutenant 1 (Jason Isaccs) and Police lieutenant 2 (Jeff Anderson) and then Opie and the Police lieutenant 1 and Police lieutenant 2 arrests Keith a prison witness and then a Prison guard takes Keith under arrest with Opie and then they go to the cell room. *In the cell room Opie watches for Keith going under arrest by Prison guards and then Opie leaves the cell and then kills the Prison guards that were bad and then keeps them dead and finds the inmates named Griffin (Jason Mewes) and Herbert (Craig Robinson) and Zac (Nick Frost) and then Opie kills the prison guards in a office and on top of the prison cell on the top and then goes downstairs and picks up the phone to find Keith. Opie calls Keith out to the rooftop to know to be a witness again and then he has a bad prison guard coming and then kills one prison guard coming and goes into the office. In the office Opie finds 2 Prison guards and then he kills one and then 2 because they were bad and then he goes to the rooftop and then he finds Keith and then he has 8 Prison guards and then finds the other inmates Jamie (Jason Clarke) and Ewan (Edward Norton) and then he leaves the rooftop and heads to the elevator and then enters and then goes up where the 8 prison guards are going in the elevator with Keith and then he leaves the elevator. *On the second floor of the prison Opie goes through the office investigation and then he checks the window and then he goes through the hallway that has a storage room and then he goes inside the laundromat to make the escape. In the laundromat Opie gets out a gun and then he has 8 prison guards and then kills them and then he has the 9th prison guard and then he kills the 9th prison guard and has the 10th prison guard and the 11th prison guard and then he has 2 inmates and then kills them and then he leaves the laundromat. Opie finds Keith and then has him talked and then he talks to Keith who is a prison witness and then he pulls out a gun trying to kill him and then Opie points the gun at Keith and then he kills him because he is dangerous and a bad guy. Opie leaves Keith for dead and then he goes through the confirmation room and then enters the lift to get it's package and then he finds Jack Ferara in the lift and then they leave the second floor together. *On the third floor Opie and Jack Ferara leave the prison together and then they collect the cash from the office and then they leave the prison building. Opie and Jack Ferara and Bob Powell has the police officers and then they go in the prison to investigate Keith that murdered and killed Opie and then Opie and Jack and Bob leave the prison together and then talks to a police officer and then leaves the prison garage and then the police tells them to leave the area calling in the SWAT and the Squad and the FBI and the Military to come and the other police officers to be requested to the garage of the prison while Opie and Jack and Bob escape. Opie takes Jack and Bob to the apartment in Los Angeles and then they get dropped off and then Opie goes back to his house. Opie drives home back to his house and then he tells Peter and his other crew. * Cast *Opie as Julian Glover *Peter Griffin as Seth MacFarlane *Foaud as Seth Rogen *Chris Griffin as Seth Green *Brian Griffin as Seth MacFarlane *Glenn Quagmire as Seth MacFarlane *Cleveland Brown as Mike Henry *Bob Powell as Jason Jones *Jack Ferara as Frank Grillo *Keith as Victor Rasuk *Police lieutenant 1 as Jason Isaacs *Police lieutenant 2 as Jeff Anderson *Griffin as Jason Mewes *Herbert as Craig Robinson *Zac as Nick Frost *Jamie as Jason Clarke *Ewan as Edward Norton